Jade's Closeted Secret
by Azkadellio
Summary: While working on a project for school at Jade's house, Tori wanders into Jade's room, seeing a couple of items Jade wishes she hid better. Written because of a lost bet with a friend. T for language, no relationships but possible hint of Jori friendship.


**This idea came about thanks to the show** _ **'Samurai Jack'**_ **. As a quick background, a friend mentioned they were contemplating a personal bet about the High Priestess of the Daughters of Aku showing up in the latest episode. (If you haven't seen it, I won't spoil anything.) And me being me, decided to give him a bet that if she does show up, I'll write a one-shot involving Jade and something she considers embarrassing. If she didn't show up, he would write it. Low and behold, she showed up, so I'm writing this since I failed the bet.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. The idea is courtesy of a friend and a bet I didn't win. (Admission: I have yet to succeed in any form of bet, so no surprise I lost this one too.)**

 **No POV**

"Let's go, Vega." Jade says, opening the door to her house and stepping aside so Tori can enter.

"Don't sound so excited." Tori says as Jade closes and locks the door behind her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Vega." Jade says, a slight growl in her voice. "Come on. We're working in my dad's spare office." She orders as she leads Tori up the stairs.

"Why not your room?" Tori asks, following Jade, internally cursing Sikowitz for again pairing the two together.

"Because I said so." Jade answers, not looking at Tori. "Wait here. I'll grab my laptop." She says, opening a door at the top of the stairs before heading across the hall. "Don't touch anything." She adds, opening a door that, from what Tori can see, looks like a spare room.

"Touch." Tori mumbles, tapping the monitor for the desktop computer on the wooden desk against the left wall.

"What did I just say?" Jade calls out, in no position to see Tori.

"What the…?" Tori asks, looking at the door, Jade entering a short moment later with her laptop in hand.

A half an hour later, after getting a rough outline of the short scene they have to write for Sikowitz, Tori gets up. "Where do you think you're going?" Jade asks, glaring at Tori.

"To use the restroom." Tori says, rolling her eyes.

"Down the hall. Second door on the left." Jade replies, watching Tori.

"Yes ma'am." Tori responds as she leaves the office and heads down the hall, opening the 'second door on the left' and indeed finding the bathroom.

After washing her hands and leaving the eerily clean bathroom, Tori heads back to the office, stopping when she sees a door slightly open. 'Is this Jade's room?' She asks herself, peeking in and seeing a hint of the chair often seen in Jade's videos on The Slap. 'Oh, she's going to kill me.' She adds, pushing the door open and peeking in, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, for Jade anyway.

"Oh, my God." Tori says, eyes wide at something she sees on the solid black comforter on Jade's bed, unable to stop herself from laughing. "She has pink underwear." She says, holding the bra up and, by accident of course, sees that Jade's cup size is 34 double D. "She's going to bury my body in the desert." She says aloud, looking around and finding Jade's closet, opening it. 'It's only natural, to look through someone's room. Though I doubt Jade will agree, even as she's digging the hole she's going to throw my still breathing body in.' She thinks as she walks in, seeing nothing matching the undergarments on Jade's bed. About to give up, she sees a hint of 'Jade's most hated color', Jade's words when Cat tried to get her to wear a pink bracelet, in the back of the closet.

Moving the dark green shirt aside, Tori recognizes it as the one Jade wore a few months ago when she came over to help Tori come up with a plan for Andre's secret Santa gift, she sees a dress, similar to what Cat usually wears, in the same color as a dress Cat wears, but a size larger, seeming to fit Jade's body better. Grabbing the dress, and a skirt she found behind it, she heads back out to the main part of the room, holding both clothing items in hand.

"What'd you do, fall in?" Jade asks from down the hall, making Tori jump and drop the bra onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asks, stomping in, stopping before seeing what's on the floor of her room.

"I thought you hated pink?" Tori asks, figuring if she's going to die, might as well have fun first.

"I-I do. Cat left that here when she last stayed the night." Jade answers, flustered, as she tries to grab the skirt from Tori.

"But the bra is a double D. Cat's only an A." Tori asks, shocking Jade with her knowledge of both hers and Cat's bra sizes.

"And you know this how?" Jade asks, putting the pink items on the back burner for now to question Tori.

"Uh, I might have peeked at the label on your bra, and I saw Cat's when I wrung the water out of it when we did the play for your dad." Tori answers, looking away.

"YOU LOOKED AT MY BRA SIZE!?" Jade yells, eyes wide.

"You mean the pink one?" Tori tries, not thinking about how angry that'll make Jade.

"Tell a soul about this, Vega, and I'll bury you alive in the desert." Jade threatens, grabbing the items from Tori's hands, including the bra and panty set, and heading towards her closet.

"I knew you'd bury me alive." Tori says, making Jade stop with the amount of pride in Tori's voice for knowing Jade so well.

"Excuse me?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Huh?" Tori asks, playing dumb.

"You just said you'd knew I'd bury you alive. What the hell did you mean by that?" Jade asks, dropping the four items and stalking towards Tori.

"Well, when I saw your door opened a crack, I decided to peek in. At first, I didn't think anything was odd, until I saw the pink bra and panties…"

"I hate that word." Jade interrupts, crossing her arms under her chest, squeezing them together for Tori to not so subtly glance towards.

"Fine. I saw the pink bra and _undies_ on your bed, and picked them up. When I picked up the bra, I saw the size. After that, I decided to snoop around your closet, finding the dress and skirt." Tori finishes, looking at Jade's bed to avoid looking at her chest and the generous cleavage the combination of her shirt and arms present.

"So let me clarify things. You snooped through my room, finding some pink clothes, and what? Planning on telling the whole school?" Jade asks, grabbing Tori's shoulders to make the half-Latina face her.

"What? No! What makes you think I'd do that?" Tori asks, offended that Jade would think Tori would embarrass her like that.

"Uh, to get back at me for being a bitch to you all year?" Jade asks rhetorically, pushing Tori until she's sitting on the edge of Jade's bed. "Know this, Vega. You spill a word to this to anyone, especially Cat who can't keep a secret for more than a millisecond, and your cop father would never find the evidence." She threatens, standing over Tori.

"Hee hee." Tori giggles, stopping herself.

"What's. So. Funny?" Jade asks with a scarily dark tone.

"You're wearing a pink bra, aren't you?" Tori asks, seeing the pink through Jade's black shirt.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!" Jade yells, making Tori regret looking at Jade's chest. "And stop staring at my chest. You stare at them more than Beck did." She adds, backing away.

"Hey, you're the one who put them in my face." Tori tries to defend herself, blushing.

"Really? What about when you felt them up when I came over before Christmas?" Jade counters, turning the table from her embarrassment to Tori's.

"You dared me to!" Tori says, standing up.

"Or how about when you spent more than enough time pushing them in the hamburger costume?" Jade adds, ignoring Tori. "They were both in, but your hands were still pushing them down."

"They're soft." Tori mumbles, shaking her head. "Look, relax, okay? I won't tell anyone, especially not Cat, about your collection of pink. Or that you wore a pink thong last week." She adds, regretting the last bit.

"And how did you know I wore a pink thong, Tori?" Jade asks, amused.

"I _might have_ glanced up when you climbed the ladder to work on the set for the new play the school is putting on." Tori says, heading for the door, wondering when it closed.

"Let's forget everything after you left to use the restroom ever happened, okay?" Jade says after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "Now, let's go and finish the script." She says, pushing Tori out the door.

"Deal." Tori says, showing no resistance to Jade pushing her towards the office.

"Oh, by the way." Jade says once closing the office door and taking her seat. "The only way you could've known I was wearing a pink bra is if you looked down my shirt, since the black material isn't see through, especially not with the angle you would've seen." She smirks, seeing the half-Latina glance down Jade's shirt earlier when Tori got up to use the restroom.

 **That's it for this. I was originally going to add a scene after where they're in school and Jade comments, showing she trusts Tori, about Tori knowing what color underwear Jade was wearing during lunch, proving it later when she 'accidentally' flashes Tori in the janitor's closet. But I cut it out since I felt that was going over the top.**

 **This was supposed to be an embarrassing moment for Jade, but as you can see, I didn't exactly keep that up for long and ended up balancing it out so both were embarrassed. To the friend I made the bet with, hope that's okay that I didn't exactly follow the bet entirely.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
